


Game Night Changed Forever

by BeautifulSurgery



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Double Penetration in One Hole, Kinks, M/M, Smut, Stripping, Vibrators, Video & Computer Games, video game controllers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulSurgery/pseuds/BeautifulSurgery





	Game Night Changed Forever

The yellow blooded troll walked to his candy-red blooded, best friend of a troll's hive. He knocked on the door twice and waited for him to answer. After a few minutes Karkat finally opened the door to his hive. A rush of a candy smell dove into Sollux' nostrils. "What do you fucking want?" Karkat asked looking at Sollux.

"KK, it's the second. You know what thats means," Sollux said all well knowing that Karkat knew what he meant.

"Well can we change the fucking day? It can be any day after this fucking week!" Karkat yelled at him. He did not need Sollux here right now. Not while he was in his heat.

"Nope," Sollux said smiling and walking in the hive.

"Asshole!" Karkat yelled at Sollux as he sat down on the couch. Karkat sat down on the other side of the couch with his legs crossed, "What did you bring to play?"

"This game is called Grand Theft Auto, it is a human game," The mustard blood shrugged. "It looked fun."

Karkat took the game in his hand and walked over to the console. He placed it in and sat down back in the spot on the opposite of Sollux. Sollux wrapped himself in a blanket.

"Why does your hive smell like candy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your hive smells like candy."

"No it doesn't," Karkat said denying.

"Yes it does."

"Let's just play," Karkat said as the game screen started. "What controller do you want?"

"The bright red one," Sollux said reaching out for it and grabbing it. Karkat grabbed the clear one. They started to play. After a couple of minutes they figured out what they were supposed to do. They started to run around the town commiting crimes.

"Hey KK, look it," Sollux said making Karkat shift his gaze to his part of the TV. There was a strip club scene playing on it. The graphics were actually pretty good. Karkat just stared at it. This was not helping his heat at all. Karkat's eyes widened. He felt his nook getting wetter than it was before. He dropped his controller.

"I need to go urinate," He stood up and walked to his resprite block wanting to get changed.

While Karkat was gone Sollux had noticed something. On Karkat's gray colored couch there was a bright red spot. It looked like something had gotten spilled there. Sollux poked it, it was still wet. It was also right where Karkat had been sitting.........Sollux smiled. He realized why the hive smelled like it did. Karkat was in heat.

Karkat walked downstairs a few minutes later completely changed out of his stained jeans and into a clean pair.

Sollux had continued with the game, deciding not to tell Karkat about his discoveries. All Sollux did was make the moves with the red remote more smooth and closer to his crotch.

Karkat noticed these after playing for a litte while, He bit his lip trying not to let his heat take more control of him. He couldn't stop himself from getting even more turned on by it. After a while Sollux spoke up. "Hey KK I have something to tell you."

"What do you have to tell me?"

"I know about your secret," Sollux said grinning.

"W-What secret?" Karkat asked worrying about what Sollux knew.

Sollux crawled close to Karkat and put his hand in between Karkat's thighs. "You're in heat." He grinned. "And I am willing to help you out."

Karkat looked at Sollux. He couldn't believe it. He was speechless.

"Do you want to?" Sollux asked moving his hand closer to Karkat's crotch.

Karkat stiffened. He slowly shook his head yes. 

Sollux smiled, "Great, I think I know something to do that you might like."

"W-what do you mean?" Karkat stuttered.

"You will figure it out when it happens," Sollux smirked. "Just for right now...strip for me and get me turned all on and stuff."

"O-Okay?" Karkat was confused but stood up. He walked over to where there was a space and looked at Sollux.

"Go ahead, KK."

"Fine." Karkat started to dance around and throw random items of clothing off his body. He pulled his sweater off slowly and rubbing his torso. Next he pulled of his jeans. He tried to make it look sexual but he figured there isn't a way to look sexual while trying to take off pants. He ended up only in his candy-red stained boxers. He walked over to Sollux and straddled him. He kissed Sollux while Sollux touched him with his cool hands everywhere. Sollux ended up resting his hands on Karkat's butt, he was squeezing it lightly. He put his hand under Karkat's boxers and pulled them down. 

"Wow KK." He touched Karkat's nook. "You're so wet."

"No fucking way Sollux."

"Lay down."

Karkat obeys laying down on the couch and looking at Sollux.

Sollux grabs the red controller and puts the handle into Karkat's nook. He thrusts it in and out. Karkat starts to moan at the penetration. Sollux looks at the controller inside of Karkat's nook. Karkat's wet nook matches the remote color. "So beautiful KK. I have something that you will really like." He hit a button and the controller vibrated for a few seconds. Karkat moaned loudly. Sollux kept hitting the button. The controller did not stop vibrating. Karkat moved his hips into the controller wanting it deeper.

"Sollux! It feels so good!" Karkat yelled as he moaned.

Sollux smiled. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

Karkat shook his head yes. "Please pail me!" Karkat yelled loudly.

"As you wish, KK." Sollux unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his bulges out. He took the controller out of Karkat's nook and turned Karkat over so his ass was in the air. Sollux stuck his bulges in Karkat's nook. Karkat gasped. Sollux thrusted slowly in and out of Karkat. Karkat started to moan. 

"Please go faster." Karkat moaned.

Sollux went as fast as he could go. "Fuck KK you're so tight!"

"Sollux fuck! I'm going to cum!" 

Sollux went faster not even close to his climax. As Karkat hit his he came out of his nook and bulge. Sollux grabbed Karkat by his hips and thrusted into him hard. Karkat moaned under Sollux. The only sounds heard were Sollux' constand grunts, Karkat's moaning, and the sound of skin slapping against skin repeatedly. Sollux went harder and deeper. For the next five minutes Sollux was going strong until he hit his climax. He came deep inside of Karkat. 

Both trolls were panting hard. Sollux pulled out of Karkat and kissed his back. Yellow genetic material poured from the smaller of the two's nook. Both colors of material made a puddle that was made of lines and swirls of red and yellow and a little bit of orange in between.

Sollux collapsed ontop of Karkat. He whispered into Karkat's ear, "Did you like it KK?"

"Y-yeah." Karkat panted out.

"Want to do it again sometime?"

"Yeah."

"KK?"

"What?"

"The was a fun game night. I think it may have changed forever."

"Yeah definitley," Karkat smiled. "Can we change game night to every week?"

"Yes." Sollux purred into Karkat's ear.

"Game night changed forever."


End file.
